Super Smash Bros Cross
by eljefe2000
Summary: tabuu a regresado pero no esta solo... los heroes smash conocen a los heroes de otros lugares y un malo capas de eliminar a todos los heroes... los buenos ganaran esta batalla como siempre pero esta vez a un costo enorme... capitulo uno la idea de master hand
1. La idea de Master Hand

En un lugar del subespacio una gran mano pensaba en cómo hacer su torneo mas desafiante para los smashers ya que veía que muchos de ellos ya no querían pelear por que decían que sus peleas eran demasiado monótonas… ¿que podía hacer?, era lo único que rondaba su mente… cuando vio un periódico de otro universo quedecía: "mugiwara no Luffy sale vivo de marine Ford… aumenta el precio de su cabeza y de su tripulación… los mugiwaras" ay es donde encontró su idea traería a ese tal Luffy y a otros tres de su mundo e iría a otros mundos entregando invitaciones smash y así sus smashers no se aburrirían tanto… y así comenzó su búsqueda… pero en otro lugar

-Mordió el anzuelo- dijo una masa de materia oscura-

-Señor... ¿está seguro de que funcionara?- dijo tabuu viendo a la masa oscura-

-Tú solo ten listo tu ejército… pronto acabaremos con esos héroes de pacotilla- dijo la masa mientras imaginaba un plan diabólico-

Mundo de one piece, cuatro cartas cayeron en el barco de los mugiwara

-Nani…- dijo luffy viendo las cartas- ¿Qué es esto?...- dijo levantando del suelo la carta- una carta- dijo finalmente viendo a lo que parecia un sobre con un sello muy extraño-

-Son cuatro…- dijo nami viendo las cartas que tenía luffy- una es para ti, otra para zoro, otra para franky y otra para brook- dijo entregando su carta a cada uno-

-Y ¿De quién son?- dijo luffy al no reconocer el sello de la dichosa carta-

-Dicen: del Master Hand- dijo zorro viendo la carta-

-En ese momento luffy abrió abrió la carta y leyó su contenido- Dice: Estimado señor Monkey D. Luffy, esta cordialmente invitado al reconocido torneo smash, un torneo donde los mejores de los universos participan… favor de presentarse dentro de 15 días después de recibir esta carta.. lo esperamos. CordialmenteMaster Hand y Crazy Hand- al terminar de leer vio a su segundo al mando-

-La mía dice lo mismo- dijo zorro viendo a luffy-

-Al parecer somos los más fuertes de la tripulación- dijo brook viendo la carta-

-Y ¿Qué esperamos?... vamos a ese SUPEEEERRRR torneo- dijo franky haciendo su clásica super pose-

-Si- exclamó el capitán subiéndose a la cabeza de león del sunny-

Con eso los mugiwaras partieron… en el universo Dragon Ball, unas cartas similares cayeron para invitar a Goku, Gohan, Majin Boo y Goten… cartas similares cayeron en Naruto, pokemon, digimon, en el castillo Disney y la isla del destino también, en street fighter, mortal kombat, dc, marvel, en devil may cry, en god of war, en Dr Slump, en tekken, y otros mas

En uno de los universos

-Esto se ve interesante,- dijo una chica de pelo y ojos azules con un vestido azul y un delantal blanco lleno de sangre- ¿Tú qué opinas?- dijo viendo a un gato sonriente frente a ella-

-No te confíes Alice…- dijo el gato viendo, aún con su sonrisa, a Alice- podrás haber salvado wonderland mas de una vez pero en esos torneos participan solo los más fuertes…- dijo como advertencia a la heroína del país de las maravillas- no te confíes- dijo finalizando su advertencia-

-No lo hare- dijo Alice viendo sería al gato-

Para los que lo adivinaron, si, la Alicia de ahí es la de Alice Madness Returns… esta es una historia que trae un desenlace muy feo… pero todo tiene su propósito... con algo malo viene algo bueno… solo espérenlo


	2. Invitaciones

En el mundo de Dragon Ball, mientras Goku estaba descansando una carta cayó en su patio

-¿De quién será?- dijo goku desconcertado viendo el sobre-

- En ese momento su hijo Goten llegó corriendo con una carta similar- Mira papa, una carta con un sello extraño- dijo mostrándole la carta a goku-

-Yo tengo una igual- dijo goku enseñándole la suya a Goten-

En eso llega Gohan corriendo

-No van a creer lo que…- dijo gohan mientras veía las cartas de los otros dos- ¿Ustedes también tienen una?- dijo un poco sorprendido-

-Si…- dijo goku, cuando se acuerda de algo que necesita saber- ¿Sabes que dicen?- dijo goku viendo a gohan-

-Si en ella nos invitan a un torneo llamado torneo smash…- dijo gohan viendo a su papa con seriedad- según tengo entendido por el maestro roshi y el kayosama es un torneo multiversal al que solo asisten los mejores- dijo gohan viendo a los demás-

-¡Sugoi!- dijo goku muy emocionado por este echo-

-Oigan chicos, me llego una carta...- dijo majin buu mostrando su carta a los demás- ¿Ustedes iran a ese torneo?- dijo viendo a sus amigos-

-Si- dijo gohan decidió a probar que es el mejor-

-Y que espamos vamos- dijo buu mientras sonreía-

-Si- dijeron todos dispuesto a combatir-

-Espera…- dijo goku parandose en seco por que recordó algo- Goten debes avisarle a tu madre- dijo viendo al niño-

-Si papá- dijo Goten resignado por el echo de que su mama es muy sobre protectora-

Después de avisarle partieron Hacia ese lugar, kratos estaba entrando al inframundo cuando una carta le cayó

-¿Un torneo?, Claro… no tengo nada más que hacer- dijo kratos abandonando el inframundo-

Con eso partió… Dante estaba comiendo una pizza cuando llego Trish

-Dante nos llego esto- dijo trish mientras le dejaba la carta a Dante en su escritorio

-es una carta con un sello algo peculiar…- dijo Dante mientras abría la carta y leía su contenido- oye Trish te apetece ir a un torneo de peleas- dijo al acabar de leerla-

En digimon adventure los elegidos de adventure y 02estaban celebrando la recién victoria que había tenido el jefe pero él estaba consternando, la plasta no se habría rendido tan fácil sin tener un plan y hacia poco hecho un hechizo en los otros mundos para que solo los miembros de U.L.S.P y los de adventure recordarán este suceso… cuando una carta le cayo

-¿Qué es esto?...- dijo viendo la carta cuyo sello conocía bien- el sello, no será que….- dijo recordando las invitaciones smash-

-Jefe venga rápido- dijo sora llamando la atención del jefe-

El jefe oculto rápidamente su carta y fue con los demás

-Nos llegaron estas cartas, ¿sabes que significan?- dijo sora mostrando su invitación smash-

-Que están invitados al torneo smash- dijo el jefe muy tranquilo por ello-

-¿Torneo smash?- pregunto el líder del primer grupo de elegidos-

-Un torneo en el que solo los más fuertes de cada mundo son invitados…- dijo el jefe recordando a todos los fuertes luchadores que conoció- pero no creí que Master Hand se tomara la molestia de ver este pequeño mundo…- dijo refiriéndose al de ellos-

-Y ¿Usted no fue invitado?- dijo yamato viendo al jefe que sólo se tenso al oír la pregunta-

-No yo no recibí esa carta, deberían ir…- dijo tratando de cambiar de tema- pero si van a participar deben partir ya…- dijo viendo a los niños elegidos con un poco de diversion- porque Master Hand es medio desesperado- dijo recordando el temperamento de la mano maestra-

-Si- dijo sora viendo al jefe-

Con eso partieron sora, taichí, Yamato, Koushiro, mimi, Daisuke, ken, Takeru y Hikari

-Su carta de que color es…- dijo joe viendo serio al jefe-

-Verde…- dijo el jefe sabiendo que no podía engañar a joe- la tuya- dijo viendo al médico del grupo-

-Azul- respondio joe viendo al jefe-

-Nos vemos allá- dijo el jefe viendo a joe-

-Si…- dijo joe sonriendo- voy a empacar y partiré- dijo finalmente mientras se dirigía a su casa-

-Nos!vemos luego- dijo el jefe mientras también se iba del lugar-

En un lugar conocido como las islas del destino

-Esta carta…- dijo sora viendo la carta con asombro- mejor la guardo- dijo sabiendo que esa carta era valiosa, la guardo en el pantalón para evitar perderla-

-Oye sora mira lo que me llego…- dijo riku mostrándole la invitación a sora- ¿Sabes lo que es?- dijo riku viendo la cara de su amigo-

-Si, es una invitación a ltorneo smash- dijo sora recordando ese sello-

-Yo tengo una igual- dijo kairi llegando con los otros dos-

-Les recomiendo que vallan, seguramente hay un portal cerca esperándolos es un torneo al que solo asisten los mejores del universo- dijo sora alentando a sus amigos a participar-

-¿Y tu no iras?- pregunto riku viendo a sora, puesto que este era el héroe de la keyblade-

-No planeaba participar sin donald y goofy- dijo pensando que si el tiene una Donald, Goofy y el jefe tienen una también-

-Vale nos vemos- dijo kairi mientras se iban de la isla-

-Nos veremos allá- dijo sora con una sonrisa amigable-

En una tienda de antigüedades

-Tio que es esto- dijo el héroe que venció a la mano del mal, Jackie chan-

-Parece una carta jackie- dijo el tio viendo el sobre-

-Si, ya lo se, me pregunto de quien será- dijo Jackie viendo el raro sello que sellaba el sobre-

Después de leerla

-Es para un torneo, voy a preparar mi maleta…- dijo Jackie dispuesto a vencer a todos- nos vemos pronto- dijo una vez que regresó-

-Cuidadado…- dijo el tío esperando que Jackie tuviera suerte- y no olvidedes que no debes confiarte- dijo recordándole una de las reglas básicas para un combate-

-Lo se…- fijo Jackie viendo al tio- cuida de jade- dijo saliendo de la tienda de antigüedades-

Continuara….

O si, ya quiero ver que pasa con esto


	3. Invitaciones parte 2

En el mundo de los muglox

-Rey Marumo, nos ha llegado unas cartas dirigidas al príncipe Mirmo y sus amigos- dijo uno de los guardias-

-Y ¿Qué están esperando?- dijo viéndolos- Vallan a entregárselas al mundo humano-

-Enseguida señor- dijo el guardia apresurando el paso-

En el mundo humano

-Mmmmm, chocolate- dijo el dormido príncipe Mirmo como todas las noches-

-Príncipe Mirmo, despierte- decía el guardia real-

-¿Pero qué?- dijo un recién levantado Mirumo- Ya les dije que tomare el trono cuando a mi seme de la gana- dijo muy irritado por haberlo despertado de su sueño-

-No es eso príncipe Mirmo, Le ha llegado una carta, a usted y sus demás amigos- dijo el guardia entregándole la carta al príncipe- Adiós- dijo regresando al mundo muglox

-¿De quién será?- dijo leyendo la carta- Estimado príncipe Mirumo y señorita Kaede, están cordialmente invitados al reconocido torneo smash, un torneo donde los mejores de los universos participan… favor de presentarse dentro de 15 dias después de recibir esta carta… los esperamos cordialmente Master Hand y Crazy Hand- en ese momento empezó a saltar de alegría-

Hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que decía la carta… Kaede debía estar presente y lo analizo con lo que dijo el guardia… no podía llevar a Kaede al torneo si Setsu iba a estar ahí… cuando recibió una llamada…

-Oye Mirmo, que planeas hacer con el asunto de Kaede, no creo que sea buena idea llevarla cuando Setsu este ahí- Dijo Yashishi desde el otro lado de la línea-

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo- dijo seguro de sí mismo-

En otro mundo conocido como pokemon

Ash y sus amigos acababan de terminar una pelea contra el equipo rocket y se disponían continuar su viaje cuando un piggeoto les dio unas cartas

-¿Qué hace un piggeoto por esta región?- digo ash viendo como el ave se alejaba-

-Es muy extraño sinceramente- Dijo Citron viendo hacia las cartas que les llegaron- Por cierto, ¿Alguna idea de quien las envió?- dio viendo a su amigo-

-No tengo idea, nadie me ha enviado nunca cartas- dijo pensando en quien pudo haber sido-

-Es algo sobre un torneo- dijo Serena leyendo la carta-

-Si un torneo, vamos- dijo Eureka viendo entusiasmada a Satoshi-

-De acuerdo, tal vez vea a algunos de mis viejos amigos ahí-

En el castillo Disney

-Rey Mickey han llegado unas cartas del torneo smash- dijo Donald viendo a su rey-

-Bien, y ¿qué esperamos?- dijo saltando y llamando su keyblade-

-Nosotros, lo alcanzamos luego majestad, hay algo que debemos ver antes- dijo Goofy mientras se llevaba a Donald de ahí-

En una montaña en Japón

-Ryu, nos han invitado a un torneo- dijo Ken quien acababa de entrenar-

-Iremos después de que termine de meditar- dijo viendo a Ken-

-Echo- dijo Ken animado por otro torneo-

En una tierra muy lejana

-Una carta, un torneo a nivel multiversal- dijo el dios del trueno- de acuerdo, iré- dijo al fin Raiden emprendiendo el viaje-

En una torre con forma de T

-Oigan chicos tenemos correspondencia- dijo el chico de color verde y orejas puntiagudas-

-¿Quién escribe cartas y no envía correos?- pregunto Cyborg un poco molesto-

-Tal vez no le gustan las computadoras- dijo el chico bestia sonriendo-

-Es una invitación a un torneo de luchas- dijo Robin ignorando olímpicamente al chico bestia-

-Iré a empacar- dijo el chico bestia corriendo a su habitación-

-Bien ya escucharon al chico bestia, vallamos a empacar- dijo Robin también retirándose del lugar-

En el universo de marvel 616

-Jarvis, registra la zona- dijo Ironman-

-Ahí residuos de viaje dimensional en el patio de la mansión señor- le dijo la maquina a Tony-

-Stark, tenemos correspondencia- dijo el capitán america con cartas en la mano-

-Señor, esas cartas tienen restos de viaje dimensional- dijo la maquina analizando las cartas-

-¿Quién podría haberlas enviado?- pregunto Ironman leyendo la carta-

-Hey cap, vamos a un torneo- dijo mientras se retiraba- dile a los demás- finalizo antes de ir a revisar la zona-

Continuara…


	4. Invitaciones parte 3

En el mobius...

-Hey Tails, tenemos correspondencia- dijo una conejita conocida como cream-

-¿Dé quien es?, cream- dijo Tails mientras salía de abajo del tornado-

-Tiene un sello raro- dijo cream antes de que Tails le arrebatara la carta y la abriera-

-Al fin, volveré a ver a Sonic- dijo Tails mientras se subía al tornado-

-Yo voy contigo- dijo cream mientras se subía al tornado-

-Es demasiado peligro para ti- dijo Tails mientras veía a Cream-

-Te prometo que no causare problemas- dijo Cream mientras le hacía cara tierna a Tails-

-Dé acuerdo, pero sólo por esta vez- dijo Tails mientras veía a Cream-

Con eso partieron... Mientras, en otra parte del mobius...

-Así que aquí se encontraba sonic- dijo un erizo negro con rojo conocido como shadow- pronto tendré esa batalla final- dijo antes de usar su caos control-

En otra parte...

-Así que un torneo, ahi deben de estar las gemas caos, pero cuando encuentre a sonic lo voy a asesinar- dijo el equidna guardián de las chaos esmeralds-

-Yo te ayudó con eso- dijo una eriza de color rosa autoproclamada novia de sonic-

-Como quieras- dijo el equidna mientras habría un portal al mundo del que venía la carta-

-En marcha- dijo la eriza mientras entraba con el equidna al portal-

En una casa del árbol con números del uno al cinco...

-Ósea jelou, ¡tenemos correspondencia!- grito un chico pelón con lentes negros, sueter rojo, pantalones cafés y tenis Cafes-

-Genial, comenzaba a aburrirme- dijo un chico rubio, con sudadera naranja, pantalones azules y zapatos blancos-

-Al parecer es de un torneo- dijo el número uno- dos, alista la nave para un viaje dimensional- dijo mientras veía a su equipo-

-Sí, vamos a patear traseros de otros mundos- dijo cuatro mientras veía a los demás-

Mientras en una escuela conocida como el shibusen...

-Por que nos has llamado kid- pregunto un chico conocido como Soul Eater Evans-

-Nos han invitado a un torneo de combate y debemos asistir- dijo kid mientras veía a sus amigos-

-Eso significa que partiremos a otra aventura- dijo Black Star mientras veía al shinigami-

-Sí, eso es básicamente- dijo mientras habría un portal en el espejo del shibusen-

-Esto será interesante, ¿no lo crees Ox?- pregunto un chico negro al chico de los lentes-

-Sí, eso creo- dijo antes de que entrarán al portal-

*Próximo capítulo: Bienvenidos al mundo smash...


End file.
